Daffyd Thomas
Daffyd Thomas claims to be the only gay in his village despite meeting many homosexual people in the village. When he does meet a homosexual he is very homophobic towards that person which annoys his barmaid, Myfanwy, as it is later revealed she is a lesbian. Myfanwy Myfanwy is the barmaid for '' 'The Scarecrow and Mrs King' ''. She encourages Daffyd to have more gay relashionships and tells him off for his homophobic behavior. She is also homosexual and had a civil partnership with another woman, which Daffyd said was 'disgusting'. Family Homosexuallity seems to run in the Thomas family, with many family members being homosexual including: *Daffyd's mother - Who according to Myfanwy had 'fanny fun' with Myfanwy's Aunt Ruth. *Daffyd's uncles *Daffyd's cousin *Daffyd's aunt *Daffyd's brother Homophobia Daffyd is fairly homophobic, despite being homosexual himself, and he also gets cross when people arn't homophobic towards him. *At Myfanwy's civil partnership with another woman, Daffyd expressed his discust to Myfanwy, which highly annoyed her. *When Daffyd met an attractive lesbian he said "How come your a lesbian? Your far too pretty, I though you only became a lesbian if you couldn't get any boyfriends". This also annoyed Myfanwy. *When he discoverd that many of the people at 'The Scarecrow and Mrs King' were homosexual or bisexual he left the pub saying how disgusting he thought they were. *When Myfanwy organized a 'Gay Night' for Daffyd in the pub, gay men started pouring in the pub, only for Daffyd to chase them out with a bar stool shouting "get back you gay bastards!" The Only Gay in the Village Daffyd claims to be "The Only Gay in the Village", which is obviously untrue. He meets many gay people in and out the village but dosn't realize/think any of them are gay. Unawareness With some people, he dosn't even realize their gay at all. *Daffyd brother told Daffyd he was gay and he (Daffyd's brother) brought his boyfriend, Pedro, who was obviously very gay, after Myfanwy pointed out how his brother and Pedro was gay Daffyd, suprised, went "Pedro's gay too!" *In Daffyd's gay quiz, he tested someone on asking them which character from a television program was gay, after everyone answered the answer in unison, Daffyd explained how he thought it was a different character (who wasn't gay) Denying With other homosexuals in the village, he denies them being gay. *Daffyd's hairdresser claimed he was gay but Daffyd said he was "probably just a bit poofy" *When Daffyd's brother says he's gay Daffyd told him he was "probably bi-curious" Leaving Llandewi Breffi On the last episode of season 3 Daffyd Thomas desides to leave Llandewi Breffi because of the unexisting homophobia. Myfanwy took him to a train station to catch a train to London, just after sarcastically congratulating the pub for forcing him to leave the village because of his homosexuality. When Myfanwy tells him at London he could no longer be the only gay in the village, he pretends to have missed his train (even though another one woud leave in 5 minutes), so he returns to the pub and asks for a Bacardi and Coke. Catchphrases *"I'm the only gay in the village" *"I'll have another Bacardi and Coke please Myfanwy" *"Oh it's so hard being the only gay in the village" *"Oh Myfanwy there just aren't any other gays round here" Category:Characters